Hyuga's Lust
by ragingspeed
Summary: Akinu Hinatas grandson goes after his grandmother and grandaunt. Contains smut and lemons


Akinu stood among the congregation that oversaw the two caskets at the end of the hall. Everyone had their head bowed respectfully as they paid their final respects to the dead. Akinu still felt a little detached from the entire event. He wasn't terribly pained by the loss of his parents. They were ninjas; there was always a risk that they might not come back from any given mission. Akinu was old enough to understand that this as just a part of being a ninja. Still, he remained focused on other thoughts to keep his mind off the death of his parents... And Habib, his great aunt, provided a good distraction.

Despite his young age, Akinu had a controlling personality, and he found the ultimate form of pleasure in controlling older, more experienced women and turning them into nothing more than his sex slaves. Granted, because of his young age he hadn't had much of track record, but he had corrupted his great aunt to be his plaything when her husband wasn't looking... And considering his most recent loss, he felt he could use some familiar company to help relieve his frustration and pain... Either that or he was just horny and wanted to take her.

He forced himself to start crying softly to inspire a feeling of sympathy from those around him, but more to signal Hanibi to spirit him away so he could fuck her brains out. He wasn't thinking of his future, or anything beyond today. He glanced over to Hanibi and gave her a knowing wink before he returned to pretending to cry.

Hanabi stood watching from the back at the funeral, she of course was very upset it was her nephew Hinatas son who had died with his wife as well. Of course she say Akinu crying she had a few ideas how to cheer him up, grinning mischievously, her marriage to konohamaru had quickly got boring after their first child. That was when she took a bigger interest in her nephew sons, sure there was about a 30 year age gap she was 44 and he was what nearly a quarter maybe a bit more than that. Though young Akinu soon sorted out Hanabi's bored problem, she became his favourite relative often having sleepovers behind her husband's back they were really doing the dirty deed. She had two young baby boys now both Akinus, she loved their little affair she saw out of the corner of her eye Akina giving her that look she knew what it meant.

Hanabi was every bit the cougar at age 44, the classic MILF so to speak, sure she was never blessed with breasts as big as her sister she had moderate D cups, but she worked out and performed yoga always worse the best outfits, keeping her appearances in top shape compared to her sister, who wasn't that fussed anymore. She was dressed in a black kimono with a slit down to her cleavage showing just a little bit, but with a massively daring slit to her high thigh, revealing her toned and long legs. She had some black fishnet stockings on topped off with some sexy 4 inch heels, and a black hat. She approached Akina holding him close, and taking him aware to a secluded spot where the procession could still be seen, about 100 meters away.

"So how can your granny Hanabi comfort you?" Hanabi asked teasingly waiting for Akinas response.

Akainu pretended to be comforted by Hanabi as she gently led him away from the congregation. He quickly wiped his false tears away and smirked as he admired her sexy attire. He approved of her fishnet stockings and high heels, not to mention her low cut kimono top and loved how it barely covered her sexy ass. When they were out of sight of the others, he sensually groped her bubble ass and whispered erotically to her. "I was hoping my favourite fuck-toy of an auntie could take me down to the crypts of our ancestors and... *comfort* me in my loss... I could use a lot of love right now... Whaddya say, my favourite whore?" He smirked as he squeezed her ass.

Hanabi stood watching from the back at the funeral, she of course was very upset it was her nephew Hinatas son who had died with his wife as well. Of course she say Akinu crying she had a few ideas how to cheer him up, grinning mischievously, her marriage to konohamaru had quickly got boring after their first child. That was when she took a bigger interest in her nephew sons, sure there was about a 30 year age gap she was 44 and he was what nearly a quarter maybe a bit more than that. Though young Akina soon sorted out Hanabi's bored problem, she became his favourite relative often having sleepovers behind her husband's back they were really doing the dirty deed. She had two young baby boys now both Akinas, she loved their little affair she saw out of the corner of her eye Akina giving her that look she knew what it meant.

Hanabi was every bit the cougar at age 44, the classic MILF so to speak, sure she was never blessed with breasts as big as her sister she had moderate D cups, but she worked out and performed yoga always worse the best outfits, keeping her appearances in top shape compared to her sister, who wasn't that fussed anymore. She was dressed in a black kimono with a slit down to her cleavage showing just a little bit, but with a massively daring slit to her high thigh, revealing her toned and long legs. She had some black fishnet stockings on topped off with some sexy 4 inch heels, and a black hat. She approached Akina holding him close, and taking him aware to a secluded spot where the procession could still be seen, about 100 meters away.

"So how can your granny Hanabi comfort you?" Hanabi asked teasingly waiting for Akinas response.

"You know this is my dad's crypt he is in that tomb you're sitting on" Hanabi said as she unbuttoned her kimono revealing a black garter belt crotch less, and her black see through bra. "Well you know me Akina I live to serve my darling nephew" Hanabi teased, as she set her clothes down and began to walk towards Akina who was sitting on her father's stone coffin. "I am sorry for your loss though Akina I love your mom and dad" Hanabi said sincerely, as she began to unbuckle his trousers and pull them down revealing his large cock. "I love this cock, shame we are meeting in these circumstances" Hanabi said as she pressed her lips against his bulbous purple head, and began to slowly suck Akina off bobbing up and down at a steady pace.

Akinu smiled gently as he watched his favourite aunt strip for him, making his large cock stiff for her attention. He grinned playfully as she confirmed that she would be happy to help relieve him. A small frown appeared when she mentioned the circumstances that they were meeting on and nodded slightly. "I loved them too... I will miss them, but at least I still have my favourite slut to keep me company." He ginned again as he finished and sighed with pleasure as he felt her undo his pants and let his large cock breathe. "Mmmm I'm glad you like it, slut." He teased before moaning softly as she began slowly sucking him off, his thick cock throbbing in her mouth as she rolled her tongue all over it. "Ooooh... Just like that... Ahhh I love fucking your mouth-pussy. Ahhh... Lick my cock, slut... Play with my balls... Make me nice and hard so I can fuck your needy pussy."

"You know this is my dad's crypt he is in that tomb you're sitting on" Hanabi said as she unbuttoned her kimono revealing a black garter belt crotch less, and her black see through bra. "Well you know me Akina I live to serve my darling nephew" Hanabi teased, as she set her clothes down and began to walk towards Akina who was sitting on her father's stone coffin. "I am sorry for your loss though Akina I love your mom and dad" Hanabi said sincerely, as she began to unbuckle his trousers and pull them down revealing his large cock. "I love this cock, shame we are meeting in these circumstances" Hanabi said as she pressed her lips against his bulbous purple head, and began to slowly suck Akina off bobbing up and down at a steady pace.

"Oh yeah I am all yours honey" Hanabi said gasping as she came up off his cock for a moment, before grinning a wicked smiled her ruby red lips kissing his cock all over leaving lipstick prints. Hanabi wasted no time getting back to work taking Akina deep into her mouth, choking slightly at 5 inches but soldiering on till his cock was down her throat at 7 inches of his man meat. Her eyes watering streaking her black mascara down her throats as she gave the best deep throat she could, to her nephew's son. She acknowledged his request and put her hand on his balls and began to fondle them, squeezing them tightly occasionally teasing him with her roughness, her dark purple nails digging into the ball sack of Akinas.

Akinu panted heavily as Hanabi kissed and licked his cock. He loved how her lipstick smeared all over his thick shaft. He groaned in lustful pleasure as she began deep throating him. He gritted his teeth and gripped her tightly by her hair and allowed her to lovingly suck his cock and massage his balls before he pulled her off of his shaft and held her by her hair as he slapped her with his thick meat. "Ohhh what a sexy little whore... Tell me how much you love your nephew's big cock, then suck on my balls while you stroke my shaft. Show me how much you love me." He taunted.

Hanabi laughed and giggled like a schoolgirl at his comments, "you know I'll always be yours Akina, why don't you move in with me after this, we could have tons of fun" Hanabi said before she started stroking his large meat shaft, occasionally running her long nails roughly across his sensitive purple head. She wasted no time in bending a little lower and taking one of his balls and sucking on it, letting it pop out with a squelch occasionally She flicked her tongue along his head, into his urethra then went back to the ball sucking hoping to please him.

Akinu smirked and groaned hard as Hanabi expertly played with his shaft while she sucked on and licked his balls. His cock throbbed eagerly in her hand as she stroked him and teased his swollen cock head. He was tempted to accept her offer, but he had a much lewder idea in mind as he released a shuddering moan when she flicked her tongue over his cock head and began prodding his urethra. He let her return to licking his balls before he pulled her up a bit by her hair and began rubbing his thick cock against her cheek and forcing her to inhale his lewd male scent. "That does sound like a good time... But I think I'm in the mood to add another woman to my growing harem... Like your sexy sister... I want you to help me move in with her and seduce her. I want your help turning granny Hinata into a needy little whore just like you... I can imagine it would be sooooo hot having both of you licking my cock, eager for my cum... If you agree to help me out, then I'll bend you over this grave and feed your cock hungry pussy with all ten inches I have to give you... I'll even give you a bonus and let you drink my cum when I'm about to blow... Whaddya say, my filthy whore?"

Hanabi continued to lick, suck and kiss her great nephews cock as he talked, she ran her tongue along his head and under his foreskin collecting any smegma she could find, and greedily licking it up and swallowing." You want my big breasted idiot of a sister, I though you would want someone to add to your harem? Hinata's like 60 the only thing she has going for her is those giant melons, and even there saggy" Hanabi said offended that he wanted her sister, she couldn't blame him he had probably lusted after her a while. "Well I don't like sharing but if you really want that big breasted bimbo, I will help you Akina, but please cum inside I want another child from you, my lip dick husband can't give it to me" Hanabi said hissing the last words about her husband. She stopped sucking his dick, and climb on the stone coffin lying down, spreading her legs for Akina, "please give me your seed I will help you" Hanabi said desperate for his cock.

Akinu hummed in lustful delight as Hanabi continued orally pleasuring him and growing more enthusiastic by the second. He frowned slightly when she started sounding offended that he wanted to break her sister too, but when she submitted he smirked and nodded. "Yeah, she isn't as firm as you, but you should know by now I've got a thing for older women... Besides, I bet a titfuck from her would feel incredible. Also, it's not like I'm throwing you away. I'll still want to fuck your slutty pussy a whole lot even when I break Granny Hinata." He then watched her climb onto the stone slab and eagerly spread her legs for him, her drenched pussy bare and eagerly awaiting his shaft. He chuckled and began grinding his thick, hard piece of meat over her wet pussy lips. " Since you insist... But I want to hear you moan for me... Tell me how much you need my thick cock... I want to hear you tell me what a slutty, horny aunt you are. Convince me you need it, and I'll fuck your filthy cunt harder than ever."

Hanabi moaned as his large bulbous purple head stroked against her pussy lips, " yeah I suppose she would do a better titjob than me, those things are massive, I still can't believe there natural there bigger than DDD easily, you could bury your massive cock in them, and that's saying something" Hanabi responded as he talked about his granny and wanting to fuck her, that turned Hanabi on slightly, Hinata wouldn't dare cheat on Naruto but she knew for a fact they hadn't fucked in years, they often discussed Hintas non-existent sex life over tea. "Please Akina come give it to your great aunt, I need that big cock in me, give me your seed, I am just your cumdump and baby breeder for my dear great nephew" Hanabi said in a sultry voice. " Oh hurry up and come make love to me" Hanabi moaned grabbing Akina by the neck and pulling him close, giving him a passionate kiss, her tongue entering his mouth exploring it hoping he would insert the monster cock into her.

Akinu moaned softly as he listened to Hanabi describe her sister's tits so lewdly, and speak her slutty, seductive words to him before pulling him in for a lust filled kiss. Between Hanabi's slutty body, her lewd words, deep kiss, wet pussy lips, and thoughts about his grandmother's huge rack, Akinu's manhood was now painfully hard and he wasted no time shoving at least 8 inches of his length deep inside her as he fondled and groped her soft D cup breasts. He moaned into her mouth as they kissed and pinched on her nipples as he began slowly pumping his hard shaft in and out of her, making her feel his huge length stretching her tight pussy walls. She could feel his cock twitching and throbbing inside her as he fed her more and more of his shaft until he was slowly pumping all 10 inches he had inside her. He then broke their kiss and leaned his head down to start sucking on her erect nipples.

Hanabi screamed and moaned thrashing about as Akina thrust all 10 inches into her, she felt him hit her cervix entrance and screamed loudly " fuuuuck" she said with a shrill voice. Electricity ran up and down her spine, as Akina started to suck on her very sensitive nipples. She bucked her hips in time with his thrusts, subconsciously giving into her primal desires and lust, "oh god you're so good baby, you know you have ruined me for most men including your great uncle" Hanabi teased as she enjoyed the fucking of a lifetime on her father's tomb. She could feel her pussy squeezing down tightly on his cock, she wasn't the tightest girl mostly because of masturbating with huge dildos most of the time, but her pussy was hot and wet for Akina. she wrapped her legs around his back pulling him in closer, "come on baby fuck me hard cum inside, give me your baby" Hanabi whispered and gasped as she got pummelled.

Akinu panted heavily in pleasure as he felt his great aunt's pussy clamp down over his swollen cock. Her horny voice and needy cries made him throb eagerly for her as he began to fuck her faster, and with more force as he began biting her nipples. Thanks to her wrapping her legs around him, he was pushed deeper inside her and moaned heavily as he released her nipples and moaned out in pleasure, "Ohhh good! You don't need any more men after me... This worthless pussy is only for my cock! Mmmmm I'm getting close, baby. Convince me that you deserve my load. Ahhhh! My fat cock has a nice heavy load for you if you're a good whore!"

Hanabi gasped and screamed as he bit her nipples hard, turning her on even more "oh god your bigger than my fucking dildos, don't know who's genetics you have for that cock" Hanabi said as he began pounding her faster and harder. Her toes began to curl at the pleasure and intensity he was fucking her, the pleasure was driving her crazy, she rested her hands on his tight firm ass as he rose up before slamming back down into her snatch. Feeling naughty she moved one of her hands, and pushed two of her slender fingers into Akinas ass, and started fingering his ass. "Come on make your Aunty pregnant give it to me your bad boy" Hanabi screamed at the top of her lungs, "oh god I'm Cumming" she screamed as she began to squirt juices all over Akina and his cock, spraying out of her pussy.

Akinu moaned as he continued pounding his great aunt into the hard slab. His cock felt like it could barely fit inside her tight pussy. While she may not have been tight for some men, she never stretched enough to accommodate for his unusual size. He loved hearing her moan and scream in pleasure from his thick, pulsating cock. He also loved how she complimented his size. He pumped his thick cock faster inside her, leaking hot precum for her. He gasped and moaned out when she began teasing his asshole with her fingers, making his cock throb HARD inside her. "Ohhh fuck! You filthy little slut! Sooooo good! That feels so fucking good! I'm... I'm cumming too! Here's my thick load you horny bitch!" He moaned before his thick shaft began pumping his hot, thick, heavy load deep inside her hot cunt as his hands squeezed her tits hard.

Hanabis leg began twitching as the pounding become even faster and harder, " yes I am your filthy little slutty cumdump, breed me master breed me" Hanabi screamed at the top of her voice not caring if anyone heard her. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she felt the giant stick of meat inside her twitch, her pussy squeezed down as tight as it could on it. "Oh yeah that's it fill me up with your seed" Hanabi moaned as she felt, Akinas baby batter fill her up and start coating the insides of her pussy, her egg was probably covered in cum by now she would definitely be pregnant. Hanabi collapsed as Akinas cock stopped pumping her full of cum, "oh yeah that was great" she said as she felt the massive amounts of cum leaking out of her pussy as she lay there.

Akinu moaned deeply as he continued grinding his hard cock inside her, enjoying their lewd pleasure from their shared orgasm and loved her depraved declarations of her being his property. He grinned as he licked and bit her neck before teasing her. "Mmmm you're a wonderful fuck toy, Auntie. You make a great cumdump too. Now I want you to lick my cock clean. And don't worry about me replacing you with your sister. I'll still use you for pleasure just as much as her... So, my filthy whore... Are you going to be a good sex slave and help me break your big tittied sister?"

Hanabi got up her pussy still very sore from that fucking, "look what you did Akina i am leaking cum all over my father's grave" she said as the cum dripped from her pussy, as she went to clean Akinu up. "Of course you know I live for you, well rather more than what's dangling in between your legs, you want Hinata then you can get her, careful you don't break her hip though" Hanabi said laughing, in all reality she had actually had a hip replacement. Hanabi got to work on licking his head clean, quickly sucking and excess cum out his urethra and on his head. "There all clean, we better go before people wonder where you are and begin looking" Hanabi said worried people would be looking for him now.

Akinu moaned softly as Hanabi playfully chastised him for fucking her like that. He leaned back and moaned a bit more as she dutifully licked his cock clean of his sticky cum. He smirked and slowly got off the stone coffin before patting her ass and chuckling softly. "Thanks for brightening my day a bit, Auntie... Keep that pussy ready for me... Oh, and if you could convince your sister to let me move in with her, I'd appreciate it." He said as he got dressed again and began leaving the tomb with her.


End file.
